


In Silence

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude between Lee and Laura after the events of Sacrifice. </p>
<p>Written for bsg_kink prompt (First Time - Silence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence

It isn't what he expected. 

Lee always thought their first time, if it ever actually happened, would be hard and fast, their cries echoing off the walls. Instead, they frak slowly and quietly, the silence echoing as loudly as the screams he'd expected.

He isn't quite sure how they arrived here. He came to Laura's office to express his sorrow, and assuage his guilt, over Billy's death. He knew his date with Dee and his father's desperate bid to save his life both played their part in Billy's demise.

Laura stops his apology, expressing her gratitude for his caring and thanks that he had survived and recuperated from his own gunshot wound.

"I thought I was going to lose you both," she whispers, tears glistening in her eyes. She excuses herself to her private quarters as the first tear escapes, running down her cheek.

Unsure of his welcome, Lee hesitates before following her, pulling the curtain shut behind him. He finds her sitting on her cot, crying quietly, hand clutched over her mouth.

He sits beside Laura, taking her free hand, stroking his thumb gently over her wrist before pulling her into his arms. He strokes her back as she cries herself out against his chest, murmuring nonsense into her hair.

When Laura pulls away, Lee wipes the tears from her face as she gives him a watery smile. "I've missed you, Laura," he says. 

“I’ve missed you too, Lee,” she replies as she reaches forward, tilting his chin down and capturing his lips. Lee responds immediately, tasting the salt on Laura's lips as he pulls the bottom one into his mouth, sucking gently. He nips, then soothes it before coaxing her mouth open and tangling his tongue with hers.

Lee runs his hands up Laura's sides as they kiss, helping her shrug off her blazer and starting to unbutton her blouse. He kisses along her jaw, and she hums as he finds a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear. 

He starts when he feels Laura’s hand upon his burgeoning erection, stroking him to his full length while her other hand fumbles with his belt and the buttons of his uniform pants. Eyes questioning, Lee helps her remove his pants and boxers, watching Laura intently as she pulls her skirt up around her waist.

Taking the cue, Lee hooks his fingers around the waistband of Laura’s panties and slowly pulls them down and off. Hovering above her, he runs his hands back up her legs, teasing her inner thighs before he strokes a gentle finger through her folds. He dips it inside her, testing, before adjusting position so he can gradually push himself inside.

Laura sighs quietly when Lee’s full length is seated inside her, then wraps one leg around him, heel digging into his lower back. Lee remains still, allowing her to adjust, until Laura slowly rolls her hips under him, pulling her other leg around him.

Lee starts a slow pace, pulling nearly entirely out of Laura’s body before pushing fully back in, and they quickly find their rhythm; it’s a slow build and a slow burn as they move together. Lee pants into Laura’s shoulder as her legs pull higher and tighter around him, mirroring the tightening of her inner walls as she nears her climax. He gasps when he feels her nails dig into his back as she spasms around and beneath him, eyes closed, biting her lip against any vocalization of her pleasure.

As Laura’s spent body sinks into the thin mattress beneath them, Lee pulls her legs around him once more, urging her to tighten them as he quickens and shortens his thrusts, heading towards his own climax. Nearing the edge, Lee captures Laura’s lips, allowing her to swallow his cry as he gives one final, forceful thrust, spilling inside her.

Lee allows his body to fall into Laura’s, only pulling himself off her and curling into her side once he’s recovered. For the second time that day, he finds himself wiping away her tears, but this time he knows it is not only grief that’s caused them.


End file.
